Jean Luxford
|Branch = |Service = 621 K.C. - 621 K.C. (Stormwind Army) 622 K.C. - current (SI:7) 623 K.C. - current (Stormwind City Guard) |Rank = Sergeant |Unit = 42nd Regiment, Stormwind City Guard|Commands = 42nd Regiment Stormwind Watch|Battles = Fourth War * Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria * Alliance-Horde War on Draenor|Awards = }} This page is a Work In Progress!! Sergeant Jean Rose Luxford (CL) is an unafflicted Gilnean Senior Agent and City Guard. She is best known as the recipient of the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military award, the Cross of Llane. During her time in the Alliance military, Jean has served in a number of capacities including a sniper, Intelligence Senior Agent, SI:7 City Guard detachment and her highest rank received was as a Captain. Description Jean is most notably seen in her Intelligence field uniform (as seen above in the infobox), which displays a beautiful gold and blue leather armour. This woman instantly strikes you as one of cunning, speed and a newly found sense of duty. Her onyx hair is tied back in a long ponytail and her ears are pierced with two earrings, one on each side. Jean is a slim, yet decently fit woman. She has a rather stunning jet black hair with luscious green eyes to complement it. Jean rarely wears any form of makeup, given the near infamous mask she wears whenever on duty. Usually to compliment her mask is two special daggers - gifted to her by an unknown source. History Youth Jean was born to Celestria and Hugh Luxford, a modest family living in Duskhaven. Her father leadthe Duskhaven Militia for a short period and her mother supported it by often repairing broken uniforms or providing provisions. As such, she grew up in a fairly militarized family. Jean was an awkward child and struggled to make friends with the other village children which found her too often be playing by herself, scaling fences and small property walls. While she wasn't a particularly naughty child, she wasn't often seen reading in a study or interacting with other children all too much. Boarding School Boarding School was no real improvement at first. She kept to herself and didn't bother trying to make friends. While she grew and developed as a women, Jean did manage to procure a number of friends and even had a string of boyfriends; one of which would be her future husband, Isaac Newayton. At some point in her senior schooling, it was revealed that she was pregnant. By the time the news was out, Jean had run away and began living on her own. The Invasion The Invasion took much from the people, Jean no less different. She was looking for employment in the city when the worgen attacked. Not being a soldier, she did her best to hide. When that wasn't successful she threw chairs, bottles and knifes at the worgen. That was a little more successful and she eventually managed to get away without a bite. She fled with the others to her home town of Duskhaven and again, she did little, unsure of where she fit in the spectrum, so she more just stayed out of the guard's way. During much of the Invasion, Jean traveled with the rest of the civilian population even up to Keel Harbour. Once the refugees made their way to Darnassus, Jean decided to enlist in the Alliance military following Gilneas' readmission into the coalition and showed promising signs as a sniper. As such, she enlisted in the Seveenth Regiment of the King's Own Rifles, serving for approximately a year until she was approached to transfer. SI:7 During one such deployment, Jean was approached by a senior officer, a commander within SI:7 who saw great potential in her and offered to personally train and induct her into Stormwind Intelligence. She reluctantly agreed and went on to specialise in most forms of combat within the Advanced Weapons Specialisation courses. Military Career Jean continued to serve within the military, eventually being deployed as a long-term detachment to the Guard. Her duty was to train and observe guard efficiency and competency. She started first at the Stormwind City Watch but later moved back and forth from the First Regiment to the 42nd Regiment before finally settling in with the 42nd and has remained in its service ever since. Captain of the 42nd Despite all this, Jean continued to work as a Captain within her regiment, but the turmoils in her private life and a number of failures on duty led Jean to consider her career as an officer. Without a doubt, she not only enjoyed but '''loved '''being an officer. She felt good when in a position in leadership, being able to utilise all her skillsets to better help the Regiment. Yet, she found herself lacking quality time to see to her family and to give her body enough rest to sufficiently work the following day. It was then that Jean decided to step down from Sergeant, working in a Non-Commissioned Officer state until she could better balance family and Guard life, vowing that when she does, she will rise back to her position as a Captain. Cross of Llane Citation On the 18th of November, Jean was nominated to the Cross of Llane, the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military honour for gallantry. The award was confirmed by the Stormwind Defense Board and was nominated by Private Elizabeth Lighthammer. "Sergeant Luxford showed conspicuous honor and bravery during a recent battle, keeping the main hostile engaged long enough and distracted for a med-evac. Along with this, she was a crucial point in the success and leadership during the engagement." The medal was awarded on the 10th of December by Sergeant Major Tennerly on behalf of Commander Everhurst. Military Service and Awards Jean has had a very impressive military service, ranging from an army sniper to SI:7 Senior Agent as well as being a well-recognised guard within the Stormwind City Gendarmie. As such, below is all of Jean's twelve awards and honours. Dates of Rank Currently Currently, Jean an Intelligence agent within SI:7 and an Immigration Officer serving her detachment to the 42nd Regiment, of which she is the Commanding Officer. She has recently split from her former fiance, Sarah Baker. While still maintaining an active presence within the 42nd Regiment, Jean has continued to work in tangent with a number of military joint task forces and coalitions including Stormwind Defence (an amalgamation of the City Guard, SI:7 and other defence corps) and other major intelligence communities. Jean has since began to focus more of her duties as a guard and is expected to slowly return as a permanent member of the regiment. Relationships Navia and Jean One morning, Jean had traveled to the Cathedral of Light in the hopes to find peace and quiet and a black and red clad woman stood nearby her silently. The two exchanged nods. They said nothing at first and had only contact after they had both respectively left the Cathedral and met again by it's steps. Navia was exceptionally analytic of Jean, which put her off at first, but she later opened up and accepted it. The night had grown cold and Navia invited Jean to stay at her house in Lakeshire if she wished. Jean hesitantly agreed and the pair went off for home. Jean and Navia sat by the fire in the second floor of her Redridge home quietly. It was still relatively cold, despite the fire and so Navia offered a hug to gather warmth. She accepted, albeit hesitantly. Somewhere during the hug, the pair discovered an affection towards each other and took it another step. A day later, they openly courted. Navia and Jean has recently been going on small adventures, including travelling to Northeron where the they found a lovely glade within the Vermillion Redoubt which the two agreed on to be a lovely wedding spot! However, this was not to last and the couple never formally married following Navia's disappearance. Many months later, the two reunited, but in a crushing turn of events, Jean had discovered that her former lover had lost all memory of her. Isaac Newayton T.B.C. Sarah Baker Following her divorce from Isaac, Jean continued about her work, until she soon met a young girl, around about her age, named Sarah Baker. She was Lordaeronian, which was certainly rather different for Jean who'd only ever dated a High Elf, and mostly only ever other Gilneans. That being said, she was hooked onto her the moment they met. After a few days of getting to know the woman, Jean eventually racked up the courage to ask her out on a date - to which she was successful. From then on, Jean began to court Miss Baker, even as she joined the Guard with Jean as a Cadet. Sarah proved to be a highly capable Guard and she never once lost her infatuation with the woman. This infatuation eventually led her to propose to her girlfriend, and she said yes. Despite what seemed like a happy ending though, the relationship would later fall apart as the child Sarah had conceived with Jean (through magical means, of course) was lost. The loss crippled the couple and eventually drove them apart. Jean to this day regrets not taking the child herself, knowing that she should have been the one to carry it as she's had children before, and still mourns not only the loss of what would have been their first child together, but also what was un-equivocatively the greatest relationship she ever had. Trivia * Given that Jean once served as a sniper, she will often have her rifle slung over her shoulder and has used it on many occasions. * Jean is Bisexual. * As a Military Attaché for SI:7, Jean has a blue and golden aiguillette around her right shoulder, of which she is very proud to possess and will likely show it to everyone she can. * She is accredited for the use of her mask, which she rarely leaves behind. Do not try to steal the mask! Gallery Jean1.PNG|Jean in her old red armour. Jean6.3.PNG|Jean's old armour. Jean2.PNG|Jean speaking with the Master of SI:7. Jean3.PNG|Jean in CU-3. Jean7.PNG|Another picture of Jean. Jean8.PNG|Jean in her VanCleef gear Jean9.jpg|By Alex Baker Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Thieves Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers